True Feelings
by LoveMeNot
Summary: Chapter 7: Oh no! Ayame, Shigure, Tohru and Kagura finds out about last night! Yuki, Kyo, what are you gonna do about it? YAOI.LEMON. KyoXYuki AkitoXTohru.
1. Invitation

Hey guys…this is my first fic so please R&R…hope you like it. Oh and by the way, this story has **yaoi** in it. If you don't like **yaoi** then please don't read. I warned you. Please don't go blaming me afterwards.

Pairings: KyoXYuki, AkitoXTohru, HiroXKisa

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket. I never did and I never will.

This story happens 4 years after the series so Tohru is about…20-21 years old in this fic.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 1: Invitation

"Tohru, can you please hand me that spoon?"

"Sure, Kagura." Tohru replied. She picked up the spoon that was lying near the sink and handed it to Kagura. The two girls were cooking their lunch. Kagura decided to drop by Shigure's house to visit Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. They already got used to her visits because she usually visited every week. Sometimes she even brings Kisa along. "Hey Tohru, do you know what happens on Friday?" she asked.

"Friday? Why? What's up with Friday?" Tohru wondered. Kagura slapped her forehead. "Don't tell me you forgot! It's Akito-san's birthday!" she said.

"Ohh, how could I forget! Shigure-san told me that yesterday." Tohru exclaimed. "Well, there's going to be a big celebration at the main house, just like last year, I suppose. I'm not allowed to come so just greet him for me, will you?"

"You are." Kagura replied.

"I am?" Tohru asked, surprised. "Th-That's impossible! I'm not a Sohma, and I bet Akito-san hates me! There's no way I'll be invited to that big celebration." She said rather sadly.

"Akito-san told Hatori to invite you, but Hatori was too busy to come here so he asked me instead." Kagura said cheerfully. "Aren't you excited? I mean, there are gonna be lots of Sohma's there. It's better than being left alone in this house. Maybe Akito-san is not mad at you anymore."

"I don't know…" Tohru said quietly. Yes, she was happy that Akito-san invited her to his birthday but she was still afraid of facing him again. 'Akito had a cold personality and that's what makes him scary.'

"Yuki! Where's my blue shirt!" Kyo shouted from the hallway.

"I already told you, I didn't know!" came Yuki's reply.

"Liar! I saw you holding it earlier this morning! Just tell the truth!"

Kagura grunted. "Here they go again. Don't you ever get tired of all their arguments?"

"Well, you just have to get used to it." Tohru replied. "Hey, I'll tell you a secret."

Kagura leaned closer to Tohru. "I know how to make Kyo blush. Just put 'gorgeous' and 'Yuki' together in a sentence and he turns beet red." Tohru said.

"Really?" Kagura asked curiously. Before, she was madly in love with Kyo but she realized that Kyo would never like her as more than a friend so she just gave up. Now, she treats Kyo as a brother.

Tohru nodded. "I also know how to make Yuki blush. Just put 'hot' and 'Kyo' together in a sentence." She said.

Kagura giggled. "I knew it! Who says the cat can't like the rat?" she said.

"Believe me, their attitude towards each other changed a lot." Tohru added. "I know they love each other but they're just too shy to admit it."

"So, it's up to us to get them to admit their feelings." Kagura said excitedly. "Hey, I'm beginning to like this, Tohru."

"Yuki, I swear, until you return my shirt I'll make your life a living hell. I know you're keeping it. Maybe you kept it because I sleep in it almost every night. Is this true? Pretty boy Yuki thinks I'm hot?" Kyo shouted mockingly, emphasizing the word 'hot'.

Yuki blushed. "I do NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Kyo teased.

"I am not, bastard." Yuki said.

Tohru giggled. "Looks like our plan is progressing sooner than I expected." She suddenly smelled smoke. "Is something burning…?"

"Oh no!" Kagura exclaimed. "I totally forgot about our lunch!"

* * *

Well…there it is…the first chapter of my first fan fic. I guess it turned out shorter than I expected. I hope you like it. Sorry if I committed some grammatical errors.

And oh, please don't forget to leave a review. I'd appreciate it. XD

Kathy


	2. Gift

Here it is…chapter two. Hehe…

**Warnings:** Yaoi

**Pairings:** KyoXYuki, AkitoXTohru, HiroXKisa

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Fruits Basket. But I wish I owned Akito…

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: Gift**

The next day, Tohru went grocery shopping with Shigure. And do you know what that means? Kyo and Yuki were left alone in the house. This was phase one of Tohru's magnificent plan.

"Umm…Shigure-san, I know you're not the kind of person who likes to leave the house. I was just wondering…why you accompanied me here." Tohru said as she paid for the groceries on the counter.

Shigure yawned and stretched his arms. "I just wanted to take a break from my non-stop writing." He said in reply. "My editor is putting too much pressure on me."

"Oh." Tohru said. "But she seems nice."

"I didn't say she was mean. What I'm saying is…" he said slowly. "…she expects too much from me. Doesn't she understand that I'm also human like her and I can't finish a whole chapter in just a few days? I mean, come on. I also get tired. I need to rest."

Tohru gave a few bills to the cashier and Shigure helped her carry the grocery bags. As they exited the grocery store, Tohru suddenly remembered something. "Shigure-san, do you know what kind of things Akito-san likes? I've been thinking of giving him a present for his birthday but I still don't know what to give him."

A long period of silence followed Tohru's question. They continued walking until Shigure finally said, "I don't know, Tohru. I don't know him personally." Tohru became disappointed. Tomorrow was already Akito's birthday and she still hasn't got a gift for him. She just couldn't attend a party without a gift for the celebrant, especially if the celebrant is Akito.

They passed by a jewelry shop and a pretty necklace caught Tohru's attention. "Shigure-san, would you mind if I take a look inside that jewelry shop over there?" she asked. "Sure, take your time. I'll go get us something to eat. Ramen?"

Tohru nodded and entered the jewelry shop. It was very dark inside. The curtains were dark blue and were so thick that the sunlight can't pass through it. Tohru stared at the sparkling jewels on inside the glass cases. They seem to light up the whole shop. Tohru felt as if she was lost in space.

"Yes, miss? How may I be of assistance?" somebody said. Tohru was so absorbed in her thoughts that she barely noticed the woman sitting behind one of the cases. She almost jumped in surprised upon hearing the voice. "I just wanted to take a look at this necklace." Tohru replied. She approached the shelf where the necklace was displayed.

It was a silver necklace. Attached to it was a cute, dark teal pendant, just like the color of Akito's eyes. It seemed so simple yet so extraordinary. Tohru thought it was the perfect gift for Akito.

"That's one of the prettiest necklaces in here, miss. You have nice taste." The saleslady said with a smile. Tohru smiled back at her.

"I'll buy it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shigure's house, things were unusually quiet. 

Kyo and Yuki were playing cards. It was very peaceful inside Shigure's house. Not a sound could be heard besides the rustling of leaves and the chirping of birds. It was a surprise that the two boys didn't shout at each other like they usually did.

Yuki smirked as he laid his remaining cards on the wooden floor. "I win."

Kyo threw his cards on the floor. "You always win!" he said angrily. There was a long period of silence between the two then Kyo suddenly added, "I'm bored. Let's do something else."

"I don't usually agree with you but…" Yuki said. "…you're right. It's already three o' clock and those two haven't arrived yet." He fixed the cards and put them inside the box.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Kyo wondered aloud. Then his stomach grumbled. "I'm starving."

"Well, I am too, and since neither of us can cook, we'll just have to go to a restaurant to eat. It's better than staying here, doing nothing and starving to death." Yuki said.

Kyo went upstairs to his room. "I'll go change."

* * *

Kyo and Yuki finally arrived at a restaurant and ordered tempura. Some of the girl customers where whispering at each other, giggling and talking about how cute Kyo and Yuki were, but the two just ignored them. 

Yuki was eating quietly, while Kyo was munching and talking while eating. Yuki got annoyed, and scolded Kyo. "Mind your manners, baka."

Kyo glared at Yuki. "I don't care. I'm starving." He said. "And don't you _dare _call me baka, rat."

Yuki sighed and continued eating. It would be pointless to continue their heated argument. And besides, Kyo looked pretty cute while he was eating. 'Wait…what the! Did I actually say Kyo was cute?' Sometimes, Yuki just couldn't understand himself. There were times that he would just stare at Kyo and think about kissing him, and maybe…do something else with him…something (A/N: you know what I mean wink)…

"Why are you staring at me like that, nezumi?"

Yuki blushed and looked away so Kyo wouldn't see his face. But he already did. "You're blushing again, just like yesterday. What the heck is wrong with you?" Kyo asked.

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business, stupid cat." Yuki muttered.

"Why you…!"

All of the customers looked in their direction. Kyo glared at them. "What!" he yelled at them. They turned back to their tables and continued eating, afraid they'll get involved in the heated argument of the two.

After Kyo had finished his meal, he waited impatiently for Yuki to finish. As he stared at the rat, he couldn't help but smile. Yuki was so hot. Yes, sometimes he got irritated with Yuki but he really loved him. He didn't know why, but he did.

* * *

"Tohru, what did you get for Akito on his birthday?" Shigure asked as the two walked towards the house. 

"Promise you won't tell anybody, okay? Even Yuki and Kyo." Tohru said. "It's a necklace."

"A necklace? Hmm…let's just hope he likes it." Shigure assured her.

"Yeah. Hey, I wonder what Kyo and Yuki are doing right now." Tohru asked. Secretly, she was hoping that the two had a self-confrontation with themselves and finally figured out their feelings for each other. 'I hope my plan worked.'

As they arrived at the house, Tohru found a note posted on the door.

_Went out for dinner with Kyo._

_Yuki_

Tohru sighed in disappointment. Phase one of her plan didn't turn out successful. 'Looks like phase one didn't turn out successful. But this time, I'll make sure something good happens.'

"Tohru!" Shigure yelled from the kitchen. "Let's eat!"

Tohru went inside, uncertain of the things that will happen tomorrow. Things that will change her life.

"Coming!"

* * *

Author's Note: So, do you like it? Tell me what you think! By the way, thank you sooooo much for those who reviewed! I love you guys! 


	3. Amazing

Hi guys! Chapter three is finally up! Thank you for all who reviewed! Your reviews inspired me to update faster, you know. They were really heartwarming. I'm really grateful! sob

This is the chapter where the **Tohru/Akito** story starts.

By the way…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. But I really wish the characters were mine…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Amazing**

"Hey, Kyo, Can you make it a bit faster? It's nearly 6:00. We're gonna be late for Akito's party." Shigure yelled from outside. The sun has just set and the sky was already pitch black. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were going to Akito's party.

Earlier in the morning, Yuki accompanied her to Ayame's shop to buy something to wear. When they entered the shop, they found Ayame trying on a few tuxedos. Yuki was relieved, of course, for he was afraid Ayame might wear a ladies' outfit at the party. It was hard for Tohru to choose a dress for there were a lot of cute dresses there, but after an hour's time of fitting clothes, she finally chose one that she really liked. It was a dark blue off-shoulder top and a matching skirt. Ayame thought it looked too simple, but Tohru insisted that she didn't want to look too flashy at the party. So Ayame finally gave in and let her have the top and the skirt for free, and also a silver shawl for the finishing touch.

"C'mon, let's go." Shigure said when Kyo finally came out of the house. The four started walking towards the Sohma compound.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the compound, and before Shigure could knock, the door had already opened.

"Tohru!"

Tohru smiled at Momiji. "Momiji! Has the party started yet?" she asked. Momiji was no longer the cute little boy that used to hug her or jump on her whenever they saw each other. He was now a senior in Kaibara High School and he had grown taller over the years. He was even taller than Tohru. He had become a handsome young man, and of course, he matured.

"Nope, not yet. But there are already a lot of people there so…" Momiji said with a smile. "…I guess it's about to start in a few moments. It depends. Akito-san is still in his room. Come on in!"

Momiji led them inside the gates and Tohru smiled as she saw the houses and the gardens in the Sohma compound. It has been so long since she last went here. All the houses weren't lit up, though, because all of the Sohma's were in the main house.

At last, they finally arrived in front of the biggest house in the compound---the Main House. It was brightly lit up, and lanterns were hanging from the roof. Tohru was excited to see all her friends again, but she shivered at the thought of seeing Akito once again. She was still afraid of him.

Yuki put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said with a smile.

"Welcome, Tohru," Momiji said, leading them in. "to the Sohma Main House."

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Shigure and Momiji entered the main house, and Tohru was surprised at what she saw. The once gloomy aura of the house was replaced by a cheerful atmosphere, with colorful decorations, relaxing music, and the aroma of the different dishes on the buffet. There were already lots of people, and they were all chatting or drinking. But the moment Tohru entered the house, all eyes were on her.

"Isn't that the girl who knows about the secret of the zodiac?"

"Why is she here?"

"Doesn't she know this is one of the most important events in the Sohma family? As far as I know, only family members are allowed to attend."

'What if Akito-sama sees her?"

Tohru began to feel uncomfortable of the attention the other guests were giving her. They were all whispering to each other and looking at her with a displeased expression on their faces. _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm not welcome here? I never should've come. My presence here just made things even worse…'_

"Hey! All of you!"

All of them turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Don't talk about Tohru like that! She came here because she was invited by Akito-san!"

Tohru smiled. It was Kagura. She stood up for her.

"Akito? Invite her?"

"Are you silly, Kagura? Akito hates her!"

"You don't need to lie just to protect this girl! She should go home right now."

Suddenly, a familiar gentle voice interrupted them. The music stopped.

"I invited her."

They all exchanged nervous looks, then turned to the doorway. It was Akito, and he really did invite her. They were in deep trouble.

"But, Akito-sama, she---"

"This is my party and I have the right to choose who will attend or not. Now go back to your business!" Akito said, his gentle voice turning into a stern one.

The guests went back to chatting and there was music again. Tohru felt so happy that Akito stood up for her too. _'Does that mean he doesn't hate me anymore?'_ She excused herself from Yuki and the others and approached Akito, who was alone in one corner. "Umm…Akito-san?"

Akito turned to look at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier." Tohru said, bowing.

"I did what was right." Akito said quietly.

Tohru nodded and was about to go back to Yuki and the others when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh? Kisa! It's so nice to see you again!"

The smaller girl smiled meekly. "Me too, Tohru. My, you look pretty in that dress!"

"Your dress is cute too!" Tohru said with a smile. "So, how are things between you and Hiro?"

Kisa suddenly turned red at the mention of the name. "W-well…"

"Kisa!" someone shouted.

Tohru immediately recognized him. "Hello, Hiro. How are you?"

"Fine, Tohru." Hiro said. "C'mon, I already got us some drinks. Let's go. Well…that is, if you wouldn't mind, Tohru."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all, I promise." Tohru replied. "Bye Kisa, Hiro."

"Bye. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kisa said shyly. Tohru nodded.

"I already saw Kagura, Kisa and Hiro and Momiji. Where's Ayame, Haru, Ritsu and Hatori?" Tohru said to herself while walking, not knowing where her feet might lead her. She suddenly found herself in front of a door in a dark corridor. She knew she mustn't wander around the main house but she really got curious so she looked around to see if anyone was looking. _'No one. Good…'_ Then she opened the door, and entered.

Tohru gasped in awe. There, in front of her, was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. There were lots of flowering trees, plants, and animal statues. There was also a fountain at the middle. Yes, it was dark, but the light the fireflies gave off added a special effect on the place. Tohru can only describe it in one word, amazing.

She began to explore the place, smiling to herself because of her newfound discovery. _'I must explore this garden because this might be the last time I can come here.'_ She saw a bridge and suddenly felt excited to cross the other side. But she was too tired to go on and just stayed on the bridge. She closed her eyes and listened to the relaxing sound of flowing water. Then she opened her eyes and looked at her own reflection.

She smiled as she remembered her childhood days, and her mother. _'I wish mother was still alive. She will be very happy to see this place…'_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she saw another reflection on the water.

"_Akito-sama…"_

_

* * *

_

I left you hanging, didn't I? What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	4. A Newfound Friend

I'm really, really sorry if I made you wait for so long. You see, we had a play coming up and I was the scriptwriter. It took me many sleepless nights just to finish that script! I'm really so tired right now, but I still managed to finish this chapter. XD This chapter is longer than the previous ones. Well, I hope you enjoy this one!

Oh, and another thing, I changed the rating of this story to T. I just feel that it would be more appropriate because of Kyo's bad language.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Newfound Friend 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she saw another reflection on the water.

"_Akito-sama…"_

Tohru turned around and saw the said person. He was, as usual, wearing an emotionless expression on his face. The two stood there silently, probably waiting for the other to speak. Tohru suddenly remembered that she had no right to be in the garden from the start, and therefore felt the need to apologize.

"Akito-sama…I…" she said with a voice that was almost a whisper. "…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wandered around. I know I don't have the right---"

"I didn't ask you to explain." Akito said quietly. "And I am not mad at you either. After all, you and I are just human. All humans are curious. But sometimes, our curiosity gets the better of us."

Again, silence ensued. Tohru thought that her friends were probably looking for her, so she better get back.

"Umm…Akito-sama…I think it would be better if I leave. Kyo and the others might be looking for me." Tohru said and bowed. Then she began to leave.

"Stay."

Tohru froze in her tracks. Did Akito actually ask her to stay? _'I must be dreaming…this is just some kind of joke…'_

"Since you're here, I could use some company." He said.

Tohru obeyed and went back to the bridge, beside Akito. She was feeling a little nervous, though, but she couldn't understand why her heart seemed to jump with joy at that moment.

"Tell me…" Akito said. "…what are the things that you usually do outside?"

"Huh…?" Tohru wondered aloud. _'Oh… I almost forgot…Akito-sama seldom goes outside the Sohma compound.'_

"Well…I work at the bakery from 7:00 am until 5:00 pm, then after that I go straight home. On weekends, though, I go grocery shopping. I usually go alone but there are times when Yuki or Kyo accompanies me. After that, I usually meet with my friends Uo and Hana and then we go to the park. Sometimes we go to Shigure's house, and then…"

Akito listened as Tohru continued to blabber about things. Akito slightly began to feel irritated, but he couldn't help feeling a little happy inside. It was nice not being alone for a change. And it was also nice to hear stories about the city outside the Sohma compound because he didn't go out that much. _'It seems that I was quite wrong to think that Tohru befriended Yuki and Kyo for our riches. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all…'_

They stayed there for a long time, Tohru doing most of the talking. Akito just listened to her. He thought it was quite nice to hear about the places outside. He wanted to go outside. He felt like a prisoner in the Sohma compound, but he didn't have a choice. He'd rather stay in the main house than people to discover that their clan had a curse.

Suddenly, Tohru stopped talking. "Oh, I must have lost track of the time!" she said. "Akito-sama, people might be looking for us. An hour has already passed and people might be worried."

Akito sighed. "I don't want to go back there."

"But…huh? This is _your_ birthday party, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's too noisy in there. I don't even know most of the people. Hatori just told me to invite all of the Sohma's. Heck, I don't even care if I don't celebrate my birthday at all." Akito confessed.

"I understand, Akito-sama, but still…" Tohru reasoned. "…you should be present. It's _your _birthday party, not _theirs_."

Akito pondered on what Tohru had said. She did have a point. He was the reason why all those people gathered in the main house. This was his day. He should at least enjoy this day.

"I'm sorry, Akito-sama, I didn't mean to force you or anything…"

"Let's go." Akito said.

"Go? Where?" Tohru asked.

"To the party, of course."

"Huh? But didn't you just say you didn't want to go back…?" Tohru asked. "I'm confused."

"Weren't you the one who said I should go back in there? Come on, hurry up." Akito said. He turned and began walking back to the ball room.

Tohru just stood there, confused. Akito had changed his mind already? But she didn't care. All that mattered was that she found out Akito didn't have a heart of stone. He was actually a nice person. A small smile formed on her lips. Then she ran to catch up with him.

* * *

"Yuki, do you know where Tohru had gone? I'm getting worried." Kagura asked. 

"No, she didn't tell me where she was going. She couldn't have left without us, could she?" Yuki answered.

"Are _you _stupid?" Kyo said. "Tohru wouldn't go without saying a word to us."

"I know. And don't call me stupid." Yuki replied back.

"This is no time to argue! You guys can continue your lovers' quarrel later. Right now I want to concentrate on finding Tohru." Kagura said angrily.

Both boys looked at Kagura incredulously. "Lovers' quarrel?" they both said.

"Tch. Whatever. Hey, Kisa." Kagura said to the orange haired girl. "Have you seen Tohru?"

"Umm…I saw her a while ago. She was talking to Akito-san." Kisa answered.

"Akito-san! What if…"

"I'm sorry if I left without saying a word. It's just that…" Tohru said as she approached them.

"There you are! We were all worried about you! Where have you been?" Kagura asked.

"Umm…" Tohru didn't want to tell them about her conversation with Akito in the garden because they would just ask her more questions. She really didn't feel like answering questions because she was too tired of talking. "…I went to…umm…get some fresh air!" Tohru bit her lip. _'That was a silly excuse…'_ Luckily, Kagura bought it.

Kagura sighed. "Oh well. Don't ever leave without telling us anything next time." she said.

"Of…of course!" Tohru replied, grinning.

Suddenly, the music changed and became louder. People began to stand up and move towards the center of the room. "Oh, look! They're starting the dance!" Kisa said excitedly.

"Come on, Kisa. Let's dance." Hiro said. Kisa nodded happily. The two joined the other couples on the dance floor.

"Well, I'm gonna find a dance partner." Shigure said with a wink and disappeared through the crowd. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were the only ones left on the table. Tohru watched the couples dance and couldn't help but smile. _'They all look so happy…'_

"Shit." Kyo muttered angrily then headed out through the door.

Yuki sighed then followed Kyo outside. Tohru couldn't help but smile. Her inner self was jumping with joy. _'It looks like my plan is working. I hope they work things out between the two of them…'_

"Tohru."

In front of Tohru stood Akito, his face was as expressionless as ever.

"Yes, Akito-sama?" she asked.

"I would like to dance…" he said. "…with you."

Tohru just sat there, shocked at what Akito had said. _'Is this a dream…? Is Akito-sama really asking me to dance?'_ Her face turned pink.

"I…umm…sure!" she said with a smile.

"Very well, then." Akito said then he led her to the dance floor.

They began to dance, and then Tohru began to speak. "You know, Akito-sama, I've never danced before."

"You dance pretty well for a beginner." Akito replied.

"Thank you." Tohru replied, smiling. "That's the first time anyone ever complimented my dancing."

"That's because you've never danced before." Akito said.

"Oh…huh? I must have forgotten what I've said." She said, smiling sheepishly.

Akito had to stop himself from chuckling. Tohru can be so stupid sometimes. A while ago when they were talking by the bridge, this same thing happened. _'How could she be forgetful at such a young age?'_

As they danced, the other guests noticed them and stopped dancing to look at the two of them. They couldn't believe it! Akito, whom they thought was a cold hearted snobbish person, was dancing for the first time in years, and his dance partner wasn't even a family member! They exchanged whispers with one another.

"What the…!"

"She doesn't deserve Akito-san."

"Ooh, they look cute together!"

"Ugh. This just isn't right."

Tohru was beginning to feel nervous. _'Here they go again. I bet they're talking about me. They all hate me. If it weren't for Akito-sama, they would've thrown me out of this room the moment I went in.'_

Akito saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Don't mind them." He said quietly. "Enjoy while you can, because my birthday only comes once a year."

They continued to dance, but after a while, Tohru's feet began to hurt so they just sat down. Tohru suddenly remembered something. She took a blue box from her bag.

"Umm…Akito-sama?" she said. Akito turned to her. She handed the box to him and smiled. "Happy birthday."

Akito didn't show it, but he was really surprised. He didn't expect Tohru to give him a gift. He felt a little guilty because of the way he acted to her before. Just a little, though. He opened the box and saw a necklace with a pendant that matched his eyes. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, Akito-sama." She replied.

"Tohruuuu! We're going home!" Shigure yelled from outside.

Tohru sighed. "I guess I'll be leaving. They're calling me already." She stood up. She felt a little sad. She wanted to stay a bit longer with Akito, her newfound friend. _'When will I be seeing him again?'_ She tried to hide her sadness with a fake smile. "Goodbye, Akito-sama. Thank you for everything and happy birthday." She was about to leave when she felt Akito's hand clutch her wrist.

"Thank you for the gift as well." He said. "You may come back here and visit me anytime you like."

Tohru cheered up a bit. Akito let go of her wrist and she went outside to join Shigure and the others. She was really surprised to find Kyo and Yuki both flushed and their hairs were messed up. Tohru wondered what happened to the two.

"Did you fight or something?" she asked.

"No!" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

Shigure was just chuckling. Tohru sensed that he knew something, but right now, she was too tired to question him. She would just ask him the next morning.

Right now, all she wanted was some sleep.

* * *

Thanks again for all who reviewed! Please, if you have the time, review this chapter too… 


	5. Finding Out the Truth

Sorry for making you wait. I hope you're not mad at me. Well, here it is. It's a bit too short, but please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding Out the Truth

The next morning…

"C'mon, Shigure, tell us what happened already!" Kagura yelled at the black haired man.

Shigure chuckled.

"Please?" Tohru begged.

Shigure just kept on chuckling.

Kagura got really annoyed and walked over to the shelf where Shigure kept his papers. "I swear, Shigure, if you don't tell us what happened, I'll tear these papers to shreds." She threatened. Tohru sweat dropped. _'Kagura's always like this when it comes to Kyo…'_

Shigure smirked. "Are you really that desperate?" he asked. "Alright, I'll tell you."

The two ladies moved closer to listen. Shigure began his story. "Last night, I planned to visit a friend of mine who couldn't attend the party because he was ill. On my way to his house, I heard sounds when I passed by some trees."

Kagura arched an eyebrow. "Sounds?"

Shigure nodded. "Voices, to be exact. I got really curious so I hid behind some bushes and watched. I was surprised when I saw Kyo and Yuki engage in another heated argument. Yuki pinned Kyo to a tree, and they were speaking to each other in hushed voices."

"Did you hear what they were saying?" Tohru asked eagerly.

"Not really, but I heard Yuki saying that he was worried about Kyo because Kyo's been acting a bit strange these days, and the next thing I knew, they were kissing each other." Shigure said with a chuckle. Both Kagura and Tohru gasped in surprise.

"K-kissing…each other?" Kagura asked.

"Yup, they broke apart for a couple of minutes and then they were kissing again. I didn't want to be caught sneaking so I left and went to my friends house. End of story." The two girls looked at each other and screamed.

"I don't believe it!" Tohru said happily. "They actually got together without our help!"

"Mission accomplished!" Kagura said. The two girls burst into a fit of giggles. Shigure stared at them in confusion. "So you knew about it too?" he asked. "It's pretty obvious, you know, the way they look at each other." Kagura replied.

"This calls for a celebration!" Shigure said with a grin. Tohru clapped her hands together. "I know a really nice restaurant near the park! They serve lots of delicious dishes there!" she said. "Besides, Kyo and Yuki need some time alone, don't you think?" Kagura said with a wink.

Shigure stood up. "It's settled then!"

"But we gotta keep quiet about this, or else Yuki and Kyo would want to come with us too. If we tell them to stay, they'll think we're plotting something." Kagura said. "Listen, I have a plan. Let's sneak out of the house this afternoon."

"We can't. One of them will notice us." Tohru said. "We need a diversion."

"And what kind of diversion would that be?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Come closer, Kagura, Shigure-san." Tohru whispered. The two inched closer. "What if…" Tohru told her plan to the two. After listening to Tohru, both Shigure and Kagura nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Yuki were both still sleeping peacefully in their own rooms, exhausted from the party last night, both unaware of what Tohru, Shigure and Kagura are plotting for tonight.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter…I just don't have enough time… anyway, summer is here! Now I can update more often! The next chapter won't be this short, I promise. Thanks for those who reviewed!

Please review. :D


	6. Unforgettable Night

Hey! I'm back! As I promised, this will be longer than the previous one. Oh…it might be a little too late to say this, but…

This fan fiction is based from the anime, not the manga, so you won't be seeing Rin, Kureno and other manga characters here.

Oh! Lots of KyoXYuki in this chapter! Beware the **YAOI LEMON**! If you don't like lemon, then don't read this chapter. This is my first attempt to write a lemon so…don't expect it to be THAT good. Thanks for all my reviewers! I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Fruits Basket.

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 6: Unforgettable Night 

That afternoon, Yuki was quietly reading some of his books when Kagura came rushing through the door. She was panting and gasping for breath. _"Yu-yuki…"_

Yuki laid the book he was reading on top of the table and approached her. "What is it, Kagura?" he asked.

"It's Tohru…the…vegetables you planted in the garden…they're…" she said, breathing heavily.

At the mention of his Tohru, Yuki's expression suddenly changed into a serious one. "Calm down, Kagura and tell me what happened."

"No…there's no more time…you see…when we were walking towards the garden...we saw a group of large insects eating up the plants..." Kagura said. "Tohru and I…we tried to drive them away…but…"

Suddenly, the door behind Yuki burst open and revealed Kyo. "What happened to Tohru!" he asked, concerned.

"She's still in the garden…" Kagura said.

"You left her there!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"She told me to go back and ask for help…hurry…those insects looked dangerous…" Kagura said. She became unconscious and collapsed on the floor.

"Yuki, let's go and help Tohru!" Kyo said.

"But, Kagura is…"

"Let Shigure take care of her. For now, our main concern is Tohru." Kyo replied to the other boy.

"Shigure! Please take care of Kagura while we're away." Yuki shouted.

"Sure thing." Shigure shouted from upstairs. Upon hearing his reply, the two boys dashed out of the house, leaving an unconscious Kagura lying on the floor.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

"And the best actress award of the year goes to…" Shigure said as he went down the stairs with a smirk on his face. "…Sohma Kagura."

Kagura stood up and brushed off the dirt on her clothes. "That was no big deal. You should've seen the priceless looks on their faces." She said, smiling. "Congratulations, Tohru. Your plan is a success!"

Tohru went down the stairs. "Yes, it was, thanks to your superb drama skills! It was wonderful, Kagura." She said. "I can't help but feel guilty, though. When we come back, they'll demand an explanation. They might never trust me again."

Shigure patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tohru. They won't." he assured her. "Now, we better hurry, or they'll find us here." The three quietly sneaked out of the house and went to town.

* * *

"We were deceived." 

The two boys, exhausted from running, walked back towards the house. Yuki still couldn't believe that Kagura had lied to them, and Kyo was really angry.

"That Kagura's going to pay." He growled. Kyo really had a reason to be angry. When they arrived at the garden, all they saw were healthy-looking vegetables waiting to be harvested. They looked around and saw no insects. Tohru wasn't there either. And what really annoyed Kyo the most was the fact that he believed that lame story.

"How could I be so stupid…?" Yuki muttered to himself. The garden was their (Tohru and his) secret base. Tohru wouldn't dare show it to anyone. Kagura must've found out about it and used it as a part of her story…or better yet…LIE. The fact that she knew about it doesn't mean that she knew where it was. It was well-hidden. Tohru and Yuki were supposed to be the only ones who knew where it was. Now, Kyo knew about it too. That didn't bother him much, though.

When they reached the house, it seemed to be deserted. "Shigure! Where are you?"

"Tohru! Are you there?"

"Kagura! Come on, where are you?"

They searched every room in the house and still, they didn't find the three. They both went to the kitchen to get something to drink. When Yuki opened the refrigerator, he saw a small paper stuck on the door. He took it off. "Kyo, look, they left a note." Kyo and Yuki both read the note.

_Kyo and Yuki, we went to town to eat dinner and we won't be back until morning. Hope you wouldn't mind. Enjoy the night. –Shigure_

_Don't make a mess out of things and enjoy your time together. –Kagura_

_I left some food on the table. Just reheat it if it gets cold. I'm sorry. Have fun. –Tohru_

"So those three left without us, huh…" Yuki muttered.

"Damn it!" Kyo said. "That perverted old man!"

* * *

An hour later… 

"Mmm! The food here is really delicious!" Shigure said as he ate the food.

"Hmm…I wonder what they're doing right now…" Kagura said.

"I hope they aren't mad at me…" Tohru said sadly.

"Tohru, like I said earlier, forget about it and have fun. We're supposed to be celebrating!" Shigure said. "And besides…with all the fun they'll be having tonight, they'll surely forget about what happened today."

* * *

'_That Shigure…I wonder what he has in mind…'_

Yuki sat alone in his room, rewinding the day's events in his mind. _'I still can't believe Tohru played a part in this.'_ Yuki read the note once again. _'Enjoy the night? Enjoy your time together? Have…fun? What could they be thinking? Leaving me and Kyo alone in this house…wait! Maybe…they knew what happened last night?'_

Flashback

"_Why did you follow me?" Kyo said in an unusually low tone. He was obviously angry…but for what?_

"_I was worried." I said, walking towards him. "You've been acting weird lately, Kyo. You've been avoiding my gaze since we came here." These past few days, Kyo had been so…distant. He's always avoiding me. Yes, he still talks to me and taunts me like before, but…I feel that something just isn't right._

_He remained silent. This isn't like Kyo. Why isn't he arguing with me? Something's definitely wrong. "It's none of your business." He finally said._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I pinned him to a nearby tree. I didn't want to force him but I had no choice. He was worrying me to death. I expected him to punch me, but he didn't. He just…stayed there. He didn't even struggle. It was painful to see him like this. The usual Kyo was full of energy, full of life. The fact that I'm the reason he's acting like this makes me want to kill myself. _

"_Leave me alone." he said in a voice that was almost a whisper. I didn't release him._

"_I said, leave me alone!" he repeated, this time in a louder voice._

"_No. I'm not leaving you alone. Not unless you tell me what's wrong with you." I said to him. _

"_It's your fault." Kyo said quietly. "It's your fault I'm acting this way."_

_So it really was me. I remained silent and waited for him to continue._

"_Don't you get it, Yuki?" he went on. "When I'm around Tohru and the others, I act normal. But when I'm with you, I act strange. All this time I've wanted to tell you but I just can't seem to find the proper time. And if I told it to you it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. You'll just laugh at me and make fun of my feelings, just like the sick bastard you are."_

"_Kyo, I…" I started, but he wouldn't let me speak._

"_I've made the biggest mistake of my life." He said, voice becoming a little stronger. "I'm so stupid to have fallen in love with you, you bastard!"_

_I just stood there, surprised of what I heard. Kyo…loved me? I didn't expect him to return my feelings. _

_I was deeply in love with Kyo, but I thought that it was pretty much a one-sided love. I always thought that he hated me, and so I pretended to hate him too. I was afraid to let him know because I knew that he would just reject me and push me away. So I just hid my feelings, even though sometimes it hurt so much that I wanted to cry._

_Kyo let out a bitter laugh. "Now that you know what's wrong with me, I bet you're disgusted. You can leave me al---mmph!" I pressed my lips onto his and kissed him passionately. I wanted to show him how I felt towards him all this time. He tasted of fruits (probably because of the punch he drank a while ago). He just stood there, probably surprised, but after a while he began to respond to the kiss. I let my hands roam on his soft, orange hair. We stayed like that for a while but I could tell that we were both running out of air and so I pulled out. He groaned in disappointment._

_I chuckled softly. "I love you too, Kyo." I whispered in his ear. "I've waited for so long for this to happen. Now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go. Ever."_

_He smiled at me. "Enough talk." Then he pulled me in for another kiss._

End Flashback

'_Last night was so…wonderful.'_ I sighed. _'Wait. Why am I sighing like some lovesick school girl? He told me last night that he loved me. But this morning, he was acting as if nothing happened last night. Maybe it was all just a dream…?'_

Suddenly, the door creaked open, interrupting Yuki's thoughts. "Hey." Kyo said.

Yuki remained silent. Kyo walked towards him and sat beside him. "Can I sit here?' he asked. Yuki nodded. _'Why is he being so polite?' _Yuki thought.

The two stayed quiet for a while until Kyo decided to be the first one to speak. "Hey…about last night…"he started.

Yuki turned to him and listened.

"I…I really meant what I said." Kyo continued, blushing.

Yuki still remained silent but deep inside he was jumping for joy. _'So last night wasn't a dream after all…'_

"I don't want to force you into this…but I wanted to know if---"

Yuki placed a hand on Kyo's cheek. "I love you, Kyo. Don't ever forget that." He said with a smile.

Kyo tilted Yuki's chin and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Kyo's hands made their way inside Yuki's shirt and caressed the smooth flesh. Yuki was surprised at the sudden skin-to-skin contact and let out a moan. The orange haired boy took it as an opportunity to enter Yuki's mouth and explore it with his tongue. Yuki, of course, wouldn't let Kyo gain control of the situation. He battled with Kyo's tongue for dominance. Kyo's hands still roamed around inside Yuki's shirt. He accidentally brushed against a nipple, which made Yuki arch into his touch. Suddenly, Kyo pulled out, both he and Yuki gasping for breath.

Kyo rested his head on Yuki's neck, sucking the soft flesh there as he slowly unbuttoned the nezumi's shirt. Then he kissed Yuki again on the lips, this time, it was softer, gentler than the previous kisses they have shared. Kyo stared lovingly at his nezumi. He looked so beautiful with his lust-filled amethyst eyes, rose-colored cheeks and slightly parted lips. "You're so beautiful, Yuki…" Kyo whispered softly. Yuki could feel Kyo's hot breath against his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. Kyo finally finished unbuttoning the other boy's shirt, removed it and threw it aside. Then his hands pinched one of Yuki's nipples softly, causing the other boy to moan. Kyo repeated the action, and got the same results.

"_So…Yuki likes this?" _Kyo whispered seductively. He slowly pushed Yuki backwards until he had his back on the floor. Then, he started kissing Yuki's neck and began to kiss lower, and lower, until he reached the nub of flesh he had been playing with earlier and flicked his tongue against it. Yuki moaned again, and Kyo took the nipple in his mouth. _"Ahh…Kyo!" _Yuki gasped in pleasure. He sucked even more, and then moved to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention that he gave the other.

Yuki kept moaning in pleasure and wondered where Kyo had learned to do these things. Not that it mattered, though. All that he cared about was the fact that Kyo was giving him so much pleasure right now and…what! Kyo was still fully clothed! _"K-kyo…"_ Yuki whispered softly. Kyo began started to kiss lower, until he reached Yuki's navel and began licking it. Yuki arched up, his body begging for more. _'I won't be able to talk to him if he keeps on doing this!' _Yuki tried to get his attention once again.

"_Kyo…it's…ahh! You're no fair…ahh…you…you still have your…clothes on…"_ The neko looked up at him, smirking. _"You should've said it sooner…" _he said. He stood up and took all his garments off in front of Yuki. Yuki blushed when he saw a very sexy, naked Kyo standing in front of him. He was already hard from the moment Kyo pulled him into a very heated kiss a while ago, and now, seeing Kyo's naked, and not to mention…_hard_ erection before him made his pants tighten even more.

Kyo smirked at Yuki's reaction and kissed the other boy once again. He grinds his hips against Yuki's and both of them moan at the contact. Kyo gently licked Yuki's earlobe and bit it gently. _"I want you, Yuki…" _he whispered huskily.

"_Kyo…please…don't…make me wait any longer…"_ Yuki pleaded. Kyo obeyed him and unzipped Yuki's pants and pulled it downwards. Then he removed Yuki's boxers as well. He smirked when he saw Yuki's hot and hard member, dripping with pre-cum. Kyo gently licked the tip, and Yuki moaned once again, this time louder. _"Kyo…" _Kyo continued on licking the tip and engulfed the hard member in his mouth.

"_Ohh…Kyo!"_ Yuki screamed in pleasure. Kyo sucked on his member and Yuki kept on arching his back. He gripped Kyo's hair and pulled him closer, urging him to do more. _'If I continue doing this, he'll be coming soon. I have to make him wait…I have other plans for tonight.' _Kyo thought, releasing Yuki's arousal from his mouth. Yuki groaned from the lack of touch.

"_Wh-why did you stop?"_ he asked. _"Please Kyo…I need…"_

"_Shh…stay here…I'll be back soon, I promise."_ Kyo assured him and went over to one of Yuki's drawers. _'C'mon, there's gotta be something here…'_ Kyo rummaged the drawers until he found a small bottle of oil. Then he went back to his waiting Yuki.

"_Yuki…spread your legs wider…" _Kyo said and Yuki eagerly obeyed. He looked for Yuki's entrance and found it. Kyo applied some of the oil on his fingers. _"This will hurt a bit…are you sure about this?" _he asked his lover. Yuki nodded. _"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"_ Kyo said, and entered one of his fingers inside Yuki. The other boy winced in pain but still motioned for Kyo to go on so Kyo proceeded with the second finger. _"Kyo…it hurts…"_ Yuki said, a pained expression on his face. _"Relax…it'll be okay." _Kyo assured him. He scissored and stretched Yuki's tight opening and proceeded with the third finger.

"_Here goes…" _Kyo removed his fingers and coated his member with oil and slowly pushed inside. Yuki screamed in pain and tears formed in his eyes. _"Shh…just relax, Yuki. Trust me." _Kyo pushed in further and waited for Yuki to get used to the feeling. Yuki finally felt the pain go away. Kyo moved out and thrust back in slowly. He repeated it again and again until Yuki began to thrust his hips to meet his pace. _"Ahh! Go faster, Kyo…ahh!" _Kyo enjoyed the feeling of being inside Yuki. _'His ass is just so tight.'_ He thought. Kyo began to thrust faster into Yuki and he accidentally hit the spot that made Yuki scream out in pleasure. Yuki gripped Kyo's shoulders tighter, clinging to him for support.

"_Kyo! Ahh…" _Kyo readjusted himself so he could hit that spot again and again. Then he began to stroke Yuki's aching member. He stroked it faster, in time with his thrusts. _"Ahh…KYO!"_ Yuki couldn't take it any longer and spurted his seed on Kyo's hand and all over their stomachs. "_YUKI!" _With one last thrustKyo also released himself into Yuki's tight channel.

After a short while Kyo laid exhausted beside Yuki and kissed him gently. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Smiling, Yuki shook his head.

Then, mustering all the energy he still had, Kyo stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked quietly.

Kyo did not reply and went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out something. Then he went back to his lover.

"What's that?" Yuki asked.

"It's a blanket. So we won't be cold, especially you. You easily get sick." Kyo said, spreading the blanket on Yuki. Then he laid beside him and covered himself with the blanket too. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him close and whispering in his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kyo." Yuki replied softly with a yawn.

After that, the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms, and, as Shigure said, they forgot all about the day's events.

They had each other, and that was all that mattered to the both of them.

* * *

Awww…Kyo is so sweet! Anyway, this is a LONG chapter, so I hope you're happy. 

Did the lemon suck? Were they a bit too OOC? Did you like this chapter?

Review and tell me all about it!

Kathy


	7. The Snake Finds Out

Beware the OOC-ness in this chapter! You see, it was very hard to make Yuki and Kyo lovers without making them a bit OOC…I'm really so sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Snake Finds Out**

When Yuki woke up the next morning he was wrapped in somebody's arms, and he was sticky and sore and…naked. He turned around and saw a certain orange haired boy sleeping peacefully beside him and suddenly, last night's events came flooding back into his mind. He smiled as he watched his neko sleeping. _'He's really beautiful…and he's all mine.' _Yuki laughed inwardly at the thought.

He was really grateful that Kyo loved him too. He had always admired Kyo since they were kids. As time passed by, he slowly began to realize that he felt something more for the orange haired boy. He really loved Kyo, and he could tell that Kyo really meant it whenever he said that he loved Yuki. Since Yuki was a kid, he really felt that he was always alone. He felt that nobody loved him, and he couldn't trust others, and he didn't feel protected. But now, in Kyo's arms, he felt secure…and loved.

"Good morning, Yuki."

Yuki was startled when Kyo suddenly spoke up. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice that Kyo was already awake. "Good morning." Yuki replied back, and pulled Kyo for a kiss. The kiss they shared was short and sweet. "I love you, Kyo." Yuki said softly.

"I love you too." Kyo replied. Then he pulled Yuki closer and pressed his lips to his lover's forehead. Yuki snuggled closer to Kyo and rested his head on his chest and Kyo hugged him tighter.

"Hey Kyo." Yuki said.

"What is it?" Kyo asked.

"If I could, I will stay here with you all day but…we can't. Shigure, Tohru and Kagura will be coming here soon. I don't want them to catch us." Yuki replied.

"They already know, Yuki."

"What!" Yuki said incredulously, pulling away a little to face Kyo. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Yuki, it's kinda obvious. They keep on doing all sorts of things so that we can spend time together, right? Remember the note on the fridge? It said, 'enjoy your time together'." Kyo said.

Yuki sighed. "You're right. That makes it much easier. We don't have to hide…what's going on between us whenever we're around them, right?" he said.

"Yuki."

"Hmm?"

"What exactly _is_ going on between us? A lot certainly has happened between us and we have both admitted that we…" Kyo blushed. "…love each other. Does that mean that I'm your boyfriend now?"

Yuki blushed too. "Seems like it." He said. "Umm…Kyo? I think we need to clean ourselves up first."

Kyo smiled. "C'mon. We'll take a shower."

Yuki blushed even more. "We…? But Kyo---"Before Yuki could even finish his sentence, Kyo had already pulled him inside the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Moments later, Kyo and Yuki have already cleaned themselves up after another session of hot, steamy sex in the shower. They put on their clothes and went down the stairs when suddenly Yuki saw a familiar figure in the living room. He twitched nervously. "It can't be…"

"Good morning, my dear brother! I missed you so much!" Ayame said loudly, standing up and running towards Yuki and hugged him.

"Niisan…you're suffocating me…" Yuki said, and then pushed his brother away. "What are you doing here?" he asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to visit you and 'Gure-san and Tohru-kun and of course, Kyo-Kyo!" he turned to the neko. "Good morning, Kyo-Kyo!" he said with a wink.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Kyo!" Kyo said, obviously annoyed too. "When did you arrive here?"

"Oh!" Ayame said excitedly. "Just this morning! When I went inside, it seemed like nobody was here so I went to check on Yuki's room and I saw the most wonderful thing! Congratulations, Kyo-Kyo! So you finally got Yuki to have sex with you? How was it, my dear brother? Who was on top? Give me the details!"

Upon hearing this, Yuki and Kyo both blushed. Ayame had seen them sleeping together naked in Yuki's room! _'Of all people…'_ Kyo thought angrily.

"Oh, you're both red! Don't be shy, it just your first time anyway." Ayame said happily. "I remember my first time, we were still in high school back then. 'Gure-san kept on complaining because we couldn't find a suitable place so we just decided to do it on one of the deserted classrooms in the---"

"Shut up, Ayame! We don't want to hear about your first time!" Kyo shouted. His face was really red now, and so was Yuki's. Kyo thought he was going to be sick! Ayame and Shigure having sex in an old, deserted classroom…he shuddered at the thought.

"We missed three periods back then, Ayaa. After that we went back to our classroom like nothing happened." A familiar voice piped in. Yuki and Kyo turned around to see Shigure. Behind him were a blushing Tohru and a giggling Kagura. "Though it seemed like our professor thought we were kinda suspicious." Shigure continued, winking.

"'Gure-san, Tohru-kun, Kagura-chan! Come here and join us! I was just recalling my first time with Shigure because they wouldn't tell me the details of what they did last night!" Ayame said cheerfully. "You see, 'Gure-san, I caught these two sleeping naked together in my dear brother's room! You couldn't imagine how proud I was! My dearest Yuki is not a virgin anymore!"

Ayame winked. Yuki and Kyo blushed even more. Shigure chuckled. Tohru and Kagura fainted.

* * *

After a few minutes, Yuki and Kyo's faces returned to their usual colors and Tohru and Kagura finally regained consciousness, and so the discussion resumed. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Kagura sat on one side of the table while Shigure and Ayame sat on the other side. They were all drinking tea.

"So, Yuki, did you two really have sex while we were gone?" Shigure asked with a smirk.

Yuki blushed and looked down. Kyo noticed that Yuki wasn't really in the mood to talk about this so he answered for him. "Yeah, so what? It's not like we're not yet of age to engage in such…activities!" Kyo yelled angrily. "Why do you make such a big deal out of it, anyway?"

"Calm down, Kyo. I was just asking. I'm not saying that it's wrong as well, but…" Shigure said in a more serious tone. "…you must be ready for the consequences. You know very well that if this reaches Akito-san you will be in big trouble. You know Akito-san doesn't like it when family members enter into a much more intimate relationship, especially yours. Akito-san has always been very possessive of Yuki and I'm pretty sure that he won't allow this."

Kyo clenched his fist in anger. Akito was really a big problem. The leader of the Sohma household was really very hard to please. When he found out about Hatori's relationship with Kana he had almost blinded Hatori's left eye and he certainly did not approve of Hiro's close relationship with Kisa. Kyo knew that Akito had a certain liking for _his_ Yuki. Even so, he still won't allow Akito to have his way. "That monster…I'll never let him take Yuki away." He wrapped an arm around Yuki and pulled him closer. Yuki smiled at his lover and leaned his head on the neko's shoulder.

Tohru, however, was confused. From the stories they told her about Akito, Tohru had always thought that Akito was a cruel and heartless person. He always got what he wanted, and all of the Sohma family members feared him. He had already caused much pain and suffering to many of the Sohma family members, some of them her closest friends. Tohru had always been very afraid of him, but she didn't understand why Akito seemed so kind to her during his party. Sure, his attitude towards her was cold, but still, Tohru found out that when she was with Akito, she felt completely at ease. When they danced, Tohru felt so happy and safe in his arms. To her, Akito was a very good friend.

"Please don't judge Akito-sama like that." Tohru said. She was surprised when the words suddenly came out of her mouth. All of the people present in the living room looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I know that Akito-sama has done many cruel things to the Sohmas, even me. But somehow, I feel that Akito-sama isn't really like that. I know that, deep inside, he's really a very kind person." Tohru said.

"But Tohru, Akito-san is…"

"You used to tell me…" Tohru continued, "…that Akito-sama has always been lonely since he was a kid. So maybe he just put up a mask because he never really learned to trust in people. Maybe behind that mask is a lonely Akito, waiting to be cared for, and to be loved."

Yuki smiled at Tohru. "I understand, Tohru. I understand how you feel." He said. "Perhaps…perhaps Tohru's right about Akito-san. Let us just wait and see how things will progress from here on. Let us just hope that Akito-san will not find out about me and Kyo."

"If that day ever comes, I'll protect you, Yuki." Kyo whispered to him. Yuki looked up at him and smiled. "And of course, I'll protect you too." He said.

Kagura, Tohru, Shigure and Ayame smiled at the two lovers before them.

"Kawaii desu!" Kagura squealed.

"Yeah, you two really look cute together!" Tohru added.

"By the way, Shigure, how did you find out…?" Yuki asked.

"How did I find out about the two of you? Well, let's just say I accidentally saw you making out behind some trees during Akito-san's party." Shigure said, smirking.

Both boys blushed again. "You sneaky pervert!"

"By the way, Tohru, Momiji-kun asked me to tell you that they all miss you there. You should visit the Sohma compound sometimes. Oh, and Haa-san told me something too." Ayame leaned to whisper in Tohru's ear. "Akito-san often talks about you. Haa-san is pretty sure that Akito-san misses your company too."

"H-huh…?" Tohru said. _'Akito-sama…misses me?' _she thought. "Okay! I've decided to visit Momiji and the others tomorrow at the Sohma compound!" she said happily. _'I'm pretty sure that Akito-sama needs someone to talk to. I'll pay him a visit tomorrow and…oh! Maybe I'll cook something for him too!'_

"Good." Kagura said, standing up. "Thanks for the tea, Tohru. I better be going. I didn't come home last night. My mom must be worried about me. Bye! And oh, Yuki, please take care of Kyo, okay?"

Yuki smirked. "Of course I will." He said. After hearing this, Kagura left the house.

* * *

Later, in Kyo's room…

"Hey Yuki, why did Kagura ask _you_ to take care of _me_? I'm supposed to be the seme in this relationship, you know." Kyo said to his lover.

"And what makes you think that you're the seme?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you're the one who looks like a girl…" Kyo said with a smirk. "…and last night you definitely agreed to be the bottom. You were the one who kept on begging me to take you!"

Yuki blushed upon hearing this. "I most certainly am NOT! I just let you have your way last night, that's all. I will NOT be the uke in this relationship!"

Kyo grinned. "Is that a challenge?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh yes, it is. Let's see who gets to be on top this time." Yuki said, and then crashed his lips against Kyo's for a heated kiss.

* * *

Hehehe…I really had fun writing Ayame. He's really very funny. He's one of my favorite characters in Fruits Basket and I think he's really cute! Once again, please forgive me for the OOC-ness! Thank you to all the reviewers!

Please review :D


End file.
